


Dodge

by Soshistorm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: It's PE class and Mike keeps getting balls thrown at him





	

“Who was that?” Mike rubbed the back of his head, looking around at the other students. “Who did that!?” 

Except for a few giggles and chuckles, no one answered. Someone had thrown a ball at the back of his head and not a single person had seen who it was? Yeah right. 

“Whatever,” he mumbled under his breath as he turned, continuing practicing his throws at the basket. P.E was usually more eventful than this but their usual teacher was sick and Mrs. Grant was the only available substitute. 

The moment she had entered the hall she had told them to do whatever wanted and sat down by the door, focusing on her phone. So now everyone was spread out in the hall, most of them doing nothing at all. 

And then it happened again. He groaned as he felt something smacking into the back of his head “Who threw that?!” he yelled out as the ball rolled past him. The laughs got louder this time. Mike scanned the room, looking for anyone suspicious. He saw no one. It could have been anyone. 

Well, except for Kara. She wouldn't do that. Right? 

He looked over at her, seeing her sitting on a bench beside Winn. The boy had covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Mike threw the basketball angrily at the ground, making his way over to his two friends. 

“Did you see who did it?” he asked as he reached them. Winn shook his head along with Kara. He sighed. They had to be lying, it had happened two times now and the both of them could clearly see what went on behind him. 

“Whoever it is, I'm not going to hurt them,” he said, forcing a smile on his lips. “I'm just gonna politely tell them to fuck off-” there was a loud bang and he felt the soft surface of the ball slamming into the back of his head again. Sure, the ball was soft but whoever did this knew how to throw a ball and make it sting like a motherfucker! 

“Okay, that's enough!” He turned, glaring at the students. “Mrs. Grant!” 

The woman looked up from her phone, looking far more annoyed than necessary. “What?” 

“Someone keeps throwing a dodgeball at my head!” 

The woman snickered. “Yeah, I noticed.” 

“You know who did it!?” 

“Obviously.” 

“Who!?” 

She let out a short chuckle “I'm a lot of things but a snitch is not one of them.” 

He couldn't believe this. His own teacher wouldn't tell him who did it. 

“Hey, Mike!” He turned, seeing a smirking Lena Luthor standing in the middle of the hall with a ball in her hand “Dodge!” 

She threw the ball quicker than his brain could completely register, resulting in it hitting his forehead and made him stagger backwards. He groaned loudly, head in hands. “Luthor!” 

“I said dodge.” 

He took off running towards her. Soon they were running down the halls of the school, students laughing as they passed them “I'll get you, Luthor!” 

-

Kara sighed as she watched Mike run after her girlfriend. No matter how much Kara tried, Lena wouldn't stop teasing Mike, always finding new and creative ways to get on his nerves. She knew that this was because Lena thought that Mike liked Kara, which he didn't! She was pretty sure she would have known about it. 

Later when school was finished, Kara joined Lena in her room, cuddling up to the other girl in the couch as they tried figuring out what to watch on netflix. 

“Was it fun being chased by Mike thorough the entire school?” She mumbled into the other girl's shoulder. 

She could feel Lena chuckling, lifting a hand up to stroke Kara's hair. “Yeah, as a matter of fact it was.” 

“You should really stop teasing him.” 

“Now where's the fun in that?” 

Kara's sighed, burying her head in Lena's dark hair. “You're lucky I love you so much.” 

Her girlfriend chuckled again, which sent vibrations through her body. “Love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
